Open The Twin Gate Championship
The Open The Twin Gate Championship is the top tag team championship in Dragon Gate. It succeeded the International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (or I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for short) that had previously been revived from the defunct Wrestle and Romance (WAR) promotion. Overview The development of the championship was founded through the prize money Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino earned for winning the inaugural Summer Adventure Tag League in 2007. Once the belts had been commissioned, Doi and Yoshino faced reigning I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Kenichiro Arai and Taku Iwasa to not only decide the first Twin Gate Champions, but to also unify the two tag team championships. The first set of the title belts were blue in strap color with silver plates barring the flags from Japan, America, and Mexico. Since then, they have been replaced with belts that are black in strap color with gold plates. Eita and T-Hawk became the first team to hold the titles four times, while individually YAMATO is the only wrestler to hold the title eight different times. Over the years, the title belt's physical condition got progressively worse, most notably during the reign of Eita and T-Hawk, which led the Dragon Gate logo in the front plate being particially removed, which led Dragon Gate repaired it in May 2018. Title History List of combined reigns By team By wrestler Gallery |-| Gallery= twingate2.jpg|Old belt design cimagammaprovisional.jpeg|CIMA and Gamma as provisional champions milenialsprovisional.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita as provisional champions doiyoshick-1signing.jpg|Contract signing between champions CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) and challangers DoiYoshi (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino) DJ6ryArV4AE2DGW.jpg|Contract signing between champions CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) and challangers MaxiMuM (Kotoka and Big R Shimizu) |-| Defenses= RyoSukaAraIwatwin.jpg|RyoSuka (Susumu Yokosuka and Ryo Saito) vs. AraIwa (Keni'chiro Arai and Taku Iwasa) - May 5, 2008 kongyamadoiyoshi.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino- October 5, 2008 kongyamacimaliger.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. CIMA and Jushin "Thunder" Liger - December 28, 2008 RyosukaVSYamkong.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka - February 15, 2009 WORLD-1VSYamkong.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. Naruki Doi and Naoki Tanizaki - November 16, 2009 warriors-5hazard.jpg|Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi vs. Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka - May 5, 2009 sairyohoriguchitakagikidtwin.jpeg|Shingo Takagi and Dragon Kid vs. Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito - June 6, 2009 kamikazewarriors.jpeg|CIMA and Gamma vs. Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi - March 22, 2010 K-nessukatakakongtwin.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka and K-ness vs. Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong - May 13, 2010 genkiryomochifuji.jpeg|Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi vs. Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii - February 6, 2011 Mochiyohihulktozawatwin.jpg|Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk vs. Masaaki Mochizuki and Masato Yoshino - February 15, 2012 blankeyjimmz01.jpg|Cyber Kong and Akira Tozawa vs. Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu - May 27, 2012 yoshidoishingoyammytwin.jpeg|Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi vs. Shingo Takagi and YAMATO - August 2, 2012 zetsutakayamtwin.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii vs. Shingo Takagi and YAMATO - September 23, 2012 madblankeyakatsuki.jpeg|BxB Hulk and Uhaa Nation vs. Shingo Takagi and YAMATO - May 5, 2013 mbw-1international.jpeg|Naruki Doi and Ricochet vs. Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk - June 21, 2013 dknessvw-1i.jpg|Dragon Kid and K-ness vs. Naruki Doi and Ricochet - August 30, 2013 memadblankey.jpeg|Shingo Takagi and Akira Tozawa vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - December 22, 2013 millenialsmonster.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita vs. Shingo Takagi and Akira Tozawa - July 20, 2014 veteranmillenials.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita vs. CIMA and Gamma - December 3, 2014 diamgotag.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Big R Shimizu vs. Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY - May 5, 2015 yamadoiricochetsydaltwin.jpeg|Ricochet and Matt Sydal vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - June 20, 2015 ryosukayamadoitwin.jpeg|Jimmy Susumu and Ryo “Jimmy” Saito vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - August 2, 2015 k-nesukayamadoitwin.jpg|Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy K-ness J.K.S vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - October 4, 2015 flamkidyamadoitwin.jpeg|Dragon Kid and Flamita vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - October 17, 2015 t-hawkyoshiyamadoitwin.jpg|Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - November 1, 2015 powertagyamadoitwin.jpg|T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - March 6, 2016 ogt-hawkshimizutwin.jpg|Eita and Dragon Kid vs. T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu jimmyzbosoubrotherstwin.jpg|Naruki Doi and brother "YASSHI" vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - July 24, 2016 jimmyztakadoitwin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and Naruki Doi vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - September 22, 2016 ogjimmyztwin.jpg|Dragon Kid and Eita vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - October 10, 2016 ck-1jimmyztwin.jpg|CIMA and Dragon Kid vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - November 3, 2016 verserkck-1twin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - December 25, 2016 verserkck-1twin2.jpg|T-Hawk and El Lindaman vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - May 5, 2017 Speed Muscle vs CK-1 kobe.jpg|Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - July 23, 2017 DJ_XjKEVwAEODUo.jpg|Kotoka and Big R Shimizu vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - September 18, 2017 Ben-KShimizuCK-1twin.jpg|Ben-K and Big R Shimizu vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - November 3, 2017 TECStwin.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk vs. CIMA and Susumu Yokosuka - December 23, 2017 TEBBtwin.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk vs. Ben-K and Big R Shimizu - May 6, 2018 mariakagetoratwin.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Kagetora vs. Ben-K and Big R Shimizu - June 10, 2018 BBBYMtwin.jpg|YAMATO and BxB Hulk vs. Ben-K and Big R Shimizu - July 22, 2018 NBYMtwin.png|Naruki Doi and Big R Shimizu vs. YAMATO and BxB Hulk - August 7, 2018 |-| Champions= Speed Muscle WORLD-1.jpg|Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino Araiiwasatwin.jpg|Keni'chiro Arai and Taku Iwasa RyoSukatwin.jpg|Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka yamakongtwin.jpg|YAMATO and Cyber Kong gammasuka.jpg|Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka HoriRyotwin.jpg|Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito Shingoyammytwin2.jpg|YAMATO and Shingo Takagi cimaandgammatwin.jpg|CIMA and Gamma TakaKongtwin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong K-nesukatwin.jpg|K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka DoiGammatwin.jpg|Gamma and Naruki Doi Zetsutwin'13.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii kidpactwin.jpg|Dragon Kid and PAC SpikedMohicanstwin.jpg|CIMA and Ricochet hulktozawa.jpg|BxB Hulk and Akira Tozawa jimmytwin2.jpg|Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora hulktanisaki.jpg|BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki hulkuhaa.jpg|BxB Hulk and Uhaa Nation doiricochet.jpg|Naruki Doi and Ricochet dk-ness.jpg|Dragon Kid and K-ness t-hawkeita4.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk yamadoi.jpg|Naruki Doi and YAMATO TozawaTakagi.jpg|Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi amigotag.jpg|Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY t-hawkbigrshimizu.jpg|T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu Ck-1twin.jpg|CIMA and Dragon Kid BigBenTwin.jpg|Ben-K and Big R Shimizu TribeTwin2.jpg|YAMATO and BxB Hulk Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships